My Forever
by MakorraLove97
Summary: Freezing in his steps as his chocolate eyes land on her, he could feel his breath catch in his throat, his blood run cold in his veins, and his hearts skip a few beats. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, the words desperately trying to form in his mouth, but failing miserably./The Doctor goes to check on his sick friend, but walks in on something he never would've imagined.


**Hey guys! So, here's another Doctor Who [10Rose] one-shot that is rated **_**M**_** for mature and adult themes. This is my second **_**M**_** rated story on Fanfiction, so, it may not be the best, but I'm giving it a try. [I also apologize for the summary! Not my best, but summaries were never my strong point. xD] I hope it turns out okay and that you all enjoy!  
**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it. I would greatly appreciate it; it would mean a lot. All thoughts, opinions, and feedback are welcomed and encouraged. Thank you!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO.**

* * *

"_My Forever_"

**. . .**

Quietly, the Doctor shuts the TARDIS doors, trying his best not to make a sound, not wanting to disturb Rose's resting. He knows very well that Rose Tyler is a heavy sleeper, a bomb could go off and she would still be fast asleep, but still, he would hate to be the reason why she woke up while she should be resting in bed.

While he picked a few supplies up for the TARDIS, he forced Rose to bed once she declared to him early this morning that she wasn't feeling well and that she was sick. He, of course, wanted to run full-blown tests on her and stay by her side and never move, but she insisted it was just a cold and she would be fine in a few days. After a long debate with her about it, he finally agreed to her simply lying in bed and resting for a few hours while he picked up some needed supplies for his ship.

The Time Lord sits down on the jumper seat in the console room for a few moments before immediately growing bored and deciding to check on his pink and yellow companion. It has been a few hours since he has been gone and he was wondering if she was feeling at all any better. Or maybe she was hungry? Whatever she wanted, he would make happen.

He would move Heaven and Earth and travel through all of space and time for her.

As the Doctor strolls down the corridor and heads to Rose's room, he could hear a faint noise in the distance. With his eyebrows furrowed together as confusion masks his face, he picks up his pace, wanting to reach her room faster. Was she okay? It sounded like a soft moan. Maybe she was in pain or she is having a nightmare?

In just a few, large, steps, the Doctor reaches Rose's room and without wasting another moment to bother knocking first, he swings the door open, expecting to see Rose sleeping or maybe her thrashing around as she experienced a night terror, but never, in all of his life, would he have expected to see… _that_.

Freezing in his steps as his chocolate eyes land on her, he could feel his breath catch in his throat, his blood run cold in his veins, and his hearts skip a few beats. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, the words desperately trying to form in his mouth, but failing miserably. It only makes it worse than she doesn't even _see_ him standing_ right_ there in the doorway!

As much as he _wants_ to tear his eyes away from the sight, for some strange reason, he _can't_. His eyes lock with the blonde who is lying on her back, her eyes screwed shut, as her slim fingers pump inside of her, casting a soft, pleasurable moan to spill from her lips and echo throughout her room.

His cheeks instantly grow hot as a dark crimson blush spreads across his astonished face, his mind still trying to process the scene displaying before his widen eyes. _Oh, this is _not_ what he was supposed to walk in on! She was supposed to be _sleeping_! Not doing, er, _this_!_

A part of him is screaming at him to turn and walk away, to pretend he never saw what happened, but the other part of him cannot help, but feel _drawn_ to her. He has to mentally curse at himself for feeling his growing member twitch at the sight of Rose masturbating.

He _wants_ to turn away the same time he _wants_ to stay and watch. Oh, isn't he just _sick_? How could he _let_ himself _watch_ Rose do this?!

The Time Lord finally decides to open his mouth to acknowledge his presence, but she cuts him off unintentionally. He watches her lips part wider than before as she breathes out a simple name that makes his hearts come to a sudden stop.

She still didn't seem to notice him standing there as her eyes remain clamped shut and she is too focused on what she is currently doing.

"Doctor…" Rose moans as her back slightly arches off her bed. Her fingers are working fast the same time her other hand squeezes her left breast. A strained groan escapes her lips loudly as she slowly reaches her climax, "_Doctor_!"

Oh, now he had no _clue_ what to do. Why would she be screaming his – _oh_. No, she wouldn't be doing this while thinking of him because she has feelings for him, right? He scratches the top of his head. Sure, they held hands, cuddled, joked around, went on adventures together, almost kissed a few times – okay, _maybe_ she had feelings for him.

What's stranger than that is the simple fact that he has the same feelings towards her.

A tiny smile graces her lips as she comes down from her orgasm and her hand slowly releases her breast and slides out from beneath her shirt while her other hand slowly continues to stroke her the small bundle of nerves.

_She looks so beautiful, _he guilty thinks in his head, his hearts pounding in his chest from the silent comment.

Shaking his head, the Doctor decides that he _really_ needs to do _something_ instead of just standing there, staring at her with his mouth gaped open and widen, lustful eyes. He takes a deep breath before he clears his throat, loud enough to grasp her attention.

At that very moment, the Doctor clears his throat, Rose could feel all the color drain from her face as her blood stops flowing in her veins. Her entire body freezes and she is almost too scared to open her eyes. She mentally prays, no, _begs_ that he isn't really there and she is just hearing things.

She removes her fingers from herself the same time her eyes slowly flutter open. The second her chocolate eyes meet his, humiliation spreads across her features and her body trembles with embarrassment. She isn't sure she could ever look at him again after this.

"Doctor!" She screams in a squeaky voice as she quickly pulls her pink sheet over her half naked body. He could see the shame and guilt shining in her fearful eyes. "Oh, God, I could explain!"

The Time Lord stands there awkwardly, not sure what to say or do. He can clearly see how embarrassed she is and he doesn't miss the sadden look, signaling how close she is to crying. He frowns when he sees the hints of tears form in her eyes as her mouth opens and shuts while she frantically tries to think of the right words to say.

"Rose-" He tries, but she cuts him off before he has the chance to continue what he was going to say to her.

"No, please, _please_ listen, Doctor!" She _cannot_ believe he walked in on her while she was moaning his name while pleasuring herself! "I am _so_ sorry. I – wait." Her eyebrows knit together as she slightly tilts her head in confusion, "You're not supposed to be back yet."

He blinks his eyes, wondering if he heard her yet. Frowning, he scoffs, "And you're not supposed to be awake."

Rose opens her mouth, but the words she was about to say become caught in her throat, not being able to fight around the burning lump that has grown stuck in the middle of her throat. Her eyes shift to her bare feet and she shakes her head guilty, "I'm sorry, Doctor. I know you're probably mad, but I honestly had no idea you were back, not that that's really an excuse, but I'm just… sorry." She mumbles the last part as she does her best to avoid eye contact with the Time Lord.

The Doctor slowly walks over to her and sits on the edge of the bed. He softly smiles at her as the palm of his hand gently caresses her cheek. Her eyes immediately snap up to meet his gaze and he could see the uncertainty and fear lacing in her widen eyes. His thumb softly strokes her soft skin as the two of them sit in a perfectly still silence.

"So," She begins slowly, still be slightly out of breath, "you're not… angry?"

"Angry?" How could he ever be angry with his pink and yellow human? She could stab him in the back, literally, and even then, he wouldn't be angry with her. "Of course not! Just a bit, uh, taken back, that's all."

"I thought you weren't back yet." She shyly whispers as she subconsciously leans into the touch of his soft hand on her cheek.

He simply grins at her, "I thought you were sick."

Rose smiles at him with her tongue poking out, but it quickly fades away as it is replaced with scowl. "You know, it's your fault!"

His hand drops from her cheek to his lap as his jaw falls open in complete shock. _His fault? _"Wait a minute, how is this _my_ fault?!"

Rolling her eyes at him, she folds her arms across her chest, and huffs, "After that last adventure that left the two of us running away from aliens _naked_, I had an… urge. But it's still your fault!"

"Oi!" The Doctor frantically shakes his head, "It's not my fault they managed to knock us out and steal our clothes since clothes are apparently illegal there!"

"Well, you should have known, you're the Doctor!" She screams, wanting desperately for this entire conversation to be over and forgotten. This is not how she planned anything. He was supposed to be out shopping while she quickly did her "business" and before he would get back, she'd be fast asleep.

How does she _possibly_ turn this all around and blame him? "I would have known if I didn't put in the wrong destination! I meant to take us to another planet!"

Of course, he would take them to the wrong planet by accident. "Well there's a shocker." She mutters under her breath, not surprised at all, considering that is usually the case with him.

"Rose, I would have you know that-" He doesn't have a chance to finish his rant when he feels soft, warm lips press hard against his own, silencing him immediately.

The Time Lord's eyes grow wide as his body tenses, not knowing what to do, but instead of pulling away just as she thought he would, he finds himself closing his eyes and deepening the kiss. His tongue presses against her hot mouth, begging for entrance that she instantly grants. He doesn't waste another second before his tongue darts inside her mouth and dances around hers, fighting for dominance.

Rose moans against his mouth as one hand gently tugs at his wild hair and her other hand plays with the small hairs on the back of his neck. One of his arms wraps around her waist, drawing her closer against his body as he uses his other hand to cup her cheek.

The Doctor gently lowers Rose on flat on her back, pulling the sheet down to expose her naked half. He climbs over her, a knee on each side of her as his hand that was cupping her cheek slowly trailing down to squeeze her breast. She moans in his mouth and she could feel him smile against her swollen lips.

Their lips part and their desperate, lustful eyes connect in one heated moment. Rose licks her lips nervously as she moves her hands to rest on his shoulders while his careful hands slowly begin to lift her shirt off her. "Are you sure?" He whispers, making sure that she wants to really do this with him before they dare take the next step in their relationship. He needs to be certain because if they continue, he isn't sure he will be able to stop.

As a deep blush spreads across her face, she nods her head, her loving brown eyes telling assuring him that she is ready for this. Now, there is nothing in all of time and space that could stop the Doctor from truly showing Rose how much she means to him.

He smiles down at her and that simple, ear-to-ear smile only makes her flash him her signature grin back at him. With that, he finishes pulling her shirt off her body and tosses it somewhere behind him, not caring where the piece of fabric ended up.

The Time Lord places his hands on her knees and gently nudges them apart before he places himself between them and nuzzles himself in between her thighs. He props himself up on his elbows so he doesn't put all of his weight on her and she immediately wraps her legs around him once he settles between her legs.

Their lips meet together in another passionate, heated kiss. He pours every ounce of love he has for the blonde into each kiss and he cannot help, but wonder why it took him this long to do this. Her hands comb through his hair and gently push his head further down in order to deepen the kiss as much as possible.

As their lips move together in a perfect rhythm, their tongues work together while the only sounds escaping them are the pleasurable moans and the occasional sighs. His lips eventually leave her lips and trail down her jaw and all the way down her neck, kissing each inch of exposed skin.

He could smell the strong scent of Rose's arousal fill the air and her scent causes his hardened length to twitch in his pants. He presses his hips firmly against hers and she arches her back so she could press her full body against his as much as possible and so she could press her hips back into his, causing the two of them to let out a satisfying moan.

"Doctor…" She needs him and she needs him _now_. She squirms beneath him, her hands clawing at his clothes in a desperate need to rid the pieces of fabric. Her small hands work on getting rid of his jacket and shirt while his hands work on undoing his pants, kicking his shoes off in the process. "Doctor, I-" A surprised and satisfying gasp spills from her lips when she feels two fingers enter inside of her, working fast and hard.

He chuckles as he watches her eyes squeeze shut and she thrusts against his fingers, urgently wanting more from him. He could feel his penis throbbing, but he ignores, it wanting to satisfy her first. Her needs come first; he needs to do this right. While one hand rubs frantically against her clit, he uses his other hand to unhook her black, lacy bra.

Rose's nails scrap against his scalp, causing him to groan as his lips press tiny kisses against the skin of her neck. He sucks on the skin where her pulse is before his lips travel downwards. He presses his lips to her collarbone before lowering them press gentle kisses down the valley between her breasts.

The Doctor lifts his head and pauses at her chest, scanning her breasts with his eyes before lowering his down to capture the harden bud with his mouth. He removes his fingers from Rose, much to her dismay, and while his mouth sucks on her left breast, he uses one hand to cup the right, squeezing and massaging it, while he places his other hand on her hip.

A few moments later, he turns to give the other breast the same attention; his tongue trailing across the harden bud sending shivers down her spine as her fingers tangle in his soft hair. She can't help the moans that spill from her lips and she can't help, but just think how no one has _ever_ made her feel this good.

Eventually, he releases her breast and he plants a gentle, firm kiss on her flat stomach before trailing downwards until he reaches her most sensitive area. She holds her breath when she feels him press soft, needy kisses against her inner thighs and when she feels his warm breath against her wet area.

"Oh, God." Rose gasps in between moans as she feels the Doctor's tongue gently slide up her slit. Her body reacts naturally by lifting up her hips, searching for more as a pleasurable gasp escapes her lips from the intense sensation.

The Doctor holds down one of Rose's hips as he repeated the process, only this time he allows his tongue to glide over the small bundle of nerves. She can feel her stomach turn as he works her with his mouth, his tongue licking her wet folds and then licking lower while his thumb rubs fast circular motions against her clit.

"God, Doctor!" She lets out a breathy gasp as her hands grasp at his hair. She still tries to buck her hips, but his hand holds her down harder as his tongue swirls inside of her, his own arousal slowly building up by how much pleasure he is giving her.

Rose giggles when she can hear him humming in delight, but she can feel herself on the edge of reaching her orgasm and she knows that she wants to do this together, with him. With much strength, she lifts her top half of her body and reaches a hand out to lift his face so he could look her in the eyes. "Doctor," She cups his cheek with the palm of her hand as she beams a smile at him, "I'm ready."

"You're absolutely positive, Rose?" He pants out as he slowly climbs up her body, settling once again between her parted, bare legs. When she nods, he doesn't waste another second before ducking his head and capturing her lips once more.

The rest of his remaining clothes fall to the floor, disregarded just like the rest of their clothes. Nothing else mattering to the couple, only each other as the lust they both shared for one another all this time finally spills between them; all the lust and love that had built up all of this time knowing each other finally unleashes and now flows between them.

He pulls his lips away from hers as he gazes into her loving eyes and he finds not an ounce of hesitation in them. He strokes his throbbing member several times before his hand wraps around his erection and he slowly guides it to her entrance.

The Time Lord strokes her hair once and when the head of his penis nudges inside of her opening, she cannot help the moan that spills from her lips from the contact. He quickly swallows up her moans by placing a hungry kiss against her mouth, their tongues immediately finding one another and begins dancing.

"Doctor," Rose pants out, neediness lacing in her voice, "need you, _now_." She needs him inside of her right this second because she isn't sure how much longer she could last. He's _torturing _her by slowly pushing the head of his shaft inside of her - Inch. By. _I__nch_.

With that said, a few moments later, and he pushes the rest of his long, impressive length inside of her. She wraps her legs around his waist and throws her head back, moaning loudly as a wave of pleasure flows through her body.

At first, he thrusts inside of her slowly, but when she starts urging him to go faster, he grins and immediately complies. Her nails scrap against his bare back as his thrusts quicken and he pushes his penis as deep as it can go inside of the blonde.

Every thrust the Doctor meets with Rose, a groan climbs up his throat and escapes his mouth. He screws his eyes shut and listens, with a pleased grin on his face, to Rose moan and whimper with each thrust. A wide grin spreads across his face; he cannot believe he is the one making _his_ Rose feel this way and that thought sends a warmth sensation throughout his entire body.

Removing one hand from her hips, he brings one hand to furiously rub her clit; he could tell she is close to reaching her orgasm, and so is he. She cries out at his touch on the most sensitive area and she bucks her hips forward in an attempt to receive more contact.

The Time Lord's movements turn frantic when he hears her breathing increase; they both are at the edge of reaching their climaxes. He matches his thrusts with the speed of his fingers and he increases the pressure on her clit, causing her to cry out, her back fully arching off the bed; her bare, sweaty body fully pressed against his.

"You're close, Rose." He grunts out with a grin as he lowers his mouth on her neck, sucking on the soft skin. His thrusts losses its rhythm the same time he could feel the coil in his stomach tighten, searching frantically for a desperate need to release.

The coil in her stomach tightens as well and it isn't long before it finally snaps inside of Rose, causing her walls to tighten then flutter around the Doctor's penis. Her moans fill his ears and those pleasurable sounds only turn him on more. With only a few more, deep, full-length thrusts, the coil inside of his stomach snaps and his cries fill the room, mixing with her satisfying moans and sighs.

He collapses on top of her, all the energy drained out of him. The two of them lay there, perfectly still, their bodies sticky with sweat glued to one another's. After a few moments of him lying on top of his pink and yellow human, breathing heavily as he comes down from his high, he grunts as he pulls out of her and rolls off her tired body.

They lay there, next to one another, their gaze stuck on her bedroom ceiling with tired smiles on their faces. Neither one of them could believe they just did that.

Rose giggles as she turns her head to face the Time Lord, "That was… _wow_." She is lost with words; she doesn't know what to say so she just laughs, still not believing her and the Doctor made love to one another. _It was about time, _she thinks with a grin.

The Doctor laughs as he pulls her body to him, her head gently resting on his chest and his arm is protectively wrapped around her small frame. "Rose Tyler," He chuckles, "that was _brilliant_."

She glances up at him with a teasing smirk, "What took you so long?"

He rolls his eyes and lays his head back against the pillows, his eyes gazing up at the ceiling. What did take him so long? "Rose…" His voice is quiet, serious, and it makes anxiety build up inside of the blonde.

Did he regret what they just did? She glances up at him, worry spreading across her face, "Yeah, Doctor?" She bites down on her bottom lip, nervous, and her stomach turns when she sees an unknown emotion sparkling in his eyes. She swallows hard, "You don't regre-"

"What? No! Of course not, Rose!" He doesn't even let her finish that sentence. How could she ever think he would regret making love to her? That had to have been the best moment in his life! Never in his whole life of existence did he believe he would be as happy as he was tonight, in bed, making love to Rose Marion Tyler.

"Then what's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, he looks her straight in the eyes, and, right then and there, at that exact moment, Rose could see what that unknown emotion was. _Love_. "Rose Tyler," He cups her cheek with the palm of his hand, his voice soft, "I love you, so, _so_ much."

She stares at him lovingly as she leans into his touch. She knows how much he takes words seriously and when he says them, he absolutely means them. With a small smile, she pushes the tears in her eyes back, and whisper in a small, quiet voice, "I love you too, Doctor. Always have and always will."

"Always?" His face looks so innocent, almost resembling a small boy. The fearful and uncertainty in his eyes that she may one day leave him, no longer love him. It reminds her of a small child that is scared to be left alone after being abandoned so many times beforehand.

Rose stares at him for a moment, a fitting silence falling around them, until Rose shifts her body so her lips could reach his. She kisses him softly, the kiss full of love and passion, and it lasts a while until she pulls away, her signature smile gracing her face. "You have my forever, Doctor."

The Doctor grins at her and pulls her body as close to his as possible. She rests her head back on his chest, her breathing slowly evening out until he is sure she has fallen asleep on him.

He smiles down at her, pressing a firm kiss to the top of her head. He loves her so much and for once in his entire life, he doesn't feel alone anymore and that's because of _her_. Rose. _His_ Rose. He feels loved and complete.

Yawning, the Doctor closes his eyes, savoring the wonderful feeling of having Rose Tyler's naked body against his own. He smiles and right before he falls into a peaceful night sleep, he whispers in her ear, "You have my forever, Rose."


End file.
